


let me fall for you

by wildkaleidoscope



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Love, Porn with Feelings, emotional smut, i wasnt ready and i wrote it, so soft so so so soft, softness everywhereeeee, you are not ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildkaleidoscope/pseuds/wildkaleidoscope
Summary: This is for @leytivia who's doing her dang best at college and she deserves the kinkiest of the kinky fics. Read with a tight hold on your heart.





	let me fall for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leytivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytivia/gifts).



Once again, morning found Root alone, and cold. She shivers in the stillness of the room, bringing her knees up and extending an arm to where Shaw is supposed to be. Her brain knows Shaw is out with Bear, they’re most likely coming home soon. Still, her heart drops a little bit; just once, she would like to wake up next to her girlfriend, maybe even have Bear squeezed between them. She longs for lazy mornings, but she knows it’s just not Shaw. She sighs, shrugs to herself, and rolls to the other side so her good ear can hear them coming back in.

 

Somewhere between that moment and Shaw being next to her in the bed, Root falls asleep.

 

She wakes back up to a steaming hot cup of coffee - creamer on the side - on her bedside table. Shaw’s toned back is pushing aside a couple of shirts hung in the closet. She’s got a pair of black jeans on and no socks. Her hair is wet and bundled up in a loose bun, falling to the side on top of her head. Root’s mood instantly perks and she tries to crawl to the foot of the bed.

 

As soon as Shaw hears the matress creak, she turns around. Root’s stomach goes on a quick roller coaster at the plain view of Shaw’s upper body fully naked. She bites down her bottom lip, cocking one eyebrow.

 

“I see you’ve already dealt with last night’s number.” She states, her eyes darting towards Shaw’s abdomen where a bandage has been put; red seeping through.

“Figured it’d make a good start of the day.” Shaw looks down at her wound. “Asshole decided it was a good day to stab me.”

“So, not the victim this time, uh?” Root tightens the covers around her chest, sliding to the foot of the bed with a shiver.

“Yeah, he was. He just didn’t think I was there to help.” Shaw replies with a steady voice, her eyes following carefully as Root’s cold hand makes contact with her hip bone.

“I don’t understand; the black clothes and mean mugging face surely couldn’t have anything to do with it.” Root ghosts over the bandage and Shaw inhales sharply.

 

She settles her hand at the small of her back, gently pressing, as she looks up.

“Do you want to come back to bed?” she asks, her eyes hopeful and her mouth in an obvious grin.

“I’m good on sleep.” Shaw teases, and it makes Root smile even wider.

“Who said anything about sleep?” Root counters, pulling Shaw towards her with her ass.

 

They emerge from the bedroom an hour or so later, and Shaw’s bun has been traded for a tight pony tail. Root’s sheet dress replaced by actual clothes. On the table, there are two brown bags and Root recognizes the smell as she opens one.

 

“You stopped by Joe’s?” she asks, even though it’s obvious Shaw did as she pulls out a sandwich from the bag.

“I thought you might be hungry when I came back.” Shaw shrugs, sitting down to eat her own food.

“I wasn’t hungry before I saw you.” Root winks and Shaw simply sighs.

 

They eat in a comfortable silence, Bear watching intently for any crumbs or leftovers falling his way across the kitchen. 

 

The rest of the day goes smoothly; Shaw refills Root’s cup every two hours with new and hot coffee, Root sends Bear to see her with little silly messages. Things have been quiet, organized, it almost makes Root miss the war days. 

 

Eleven o’clock rolls around and she’s sprawled on the couch, waiting for Shaw to come back from the liquor store with Bear, mindlessly browsing Pinterest. She finds her heart pinching at the view of unmade beds with morning filtering through thin blinds, and she almost closes her laptop when Shaw opens the door. She feels guilty, somehow, but she shakes off the emotion quickly when Shaw holds up a bottle of red wine and a bottle of whiskey.

 

“Big plans for the night?” she jokes, already up and walking towards the kitchen.

“This stupid stab wound has been hurting like a bitch, I need a little something.” Shaw peels off her shirt and grinds her teeth at the bloodied patch on her stomach.

“Let me.” Root is suddenly up close and personal, softly guiding Shaw towards the bathroom.

 

She sits her down on the toilet lid and searches for the right things in the cabinet.

 

“It’s fine, Root, I’m okay.” Shaw tries to argue, but she lets Root kneel in front of her, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

“No, you’re not. Hold still.” She takes off the dirty bandage and winces at the sight. “Yikes. That’s going to leave a scar.”

“Don’t act like you won’t love it.” Shaw’s tone is serious, but there’s a faint hint of teasing beneath the words.

“I don’t like that someone thought they could just  _ stab you _ .” She sounds perhaps a little too serious, but she can’t help the guttural need to protect Sameen at all times.

“It’s nothing, Root, don’t worry.” Her voice has softened considerably, and a hand cups her chin, gently tugs it upwards until Root is looking her in the eyes. “I’ll be fine, Root.”

 

Her name falls almost silent out of her mouth, and a smile flickers at the corners of her lips. Root closes her eyes for a second, willing her heart to still; this isn’t the first time Shaw has come home bruised up, why does she have to make it such a big deal? She smiles, kisses the inside of Shaw’s hand, nodding almost imperceptibly.

 

She cleans the wound, puts a new bandage on and takes Shaw’s hand to guide them straight to bed. She doesn’t feel like drinking tonight; there’s an aching for closeness in her chest, something that’s been tightening her heart all day long. Shaw doesn’t argue, almost like she can sense that Root  _ needs _ this more than she wants to admit. 

 

So, they get into bed and Shaw opens an arm, silent invitation that Root takes with a small smile, almost apologetic. She nestles right above her left breast, a content sigh escaping her lips before she can think of it. Her jaws relax instantly and her eyelids weigh a ton all of a sudden. Shaw looks at her pointed nose, her long and loose hair; a new feeling starts to seep inside her.

 

Rationally, she knows she loves Root. She can experience it in the way her body is almost magnetically attracted towards her. She  _ feels _ it, for lack of another word, in the way she does things for Root that she has never done for anyone before. In the way she molds her mood on Root’s, in the way she feels uneasy when she’s far from her, in the way her brain seems always quiet, content, when she’s doing something with Root.

 

Root makes things clear, she makes things easy, even when she doesn’t quite understand them, she doesn’t push. Root waits, and waits, and she never seems bothered by it; almost as if Root herself was unaware that she’s always waiting for Shaw to be comfortable.

 

Root waited for Shaw to move her things in their place; she never forced a decision on her when it came to their relationship. Never called it anything that Shaw hadn’t referred to before.

 

Warmth, almost burning, spreads in her chest. Her heart feels too big for her ribcage and she strangles a cry in her throat. What is this? Why does she feel such a strong pull towards Root’s forehead, why is it almost painful to resists snuggling closer to her, tightening her grip on her waist, gluing as much of her body against hers.

 

Shaw slowly grinds her teeth, jaws clenched, focusing on making a mental list of what she needs to do tomorrow.

 

Her brain won’t focus, and when she is certain Root is asleep, she sneaks out of the bedroom. She hesitates at the door, watching Root fold under the blankets, turning around to grab Bear and hold onto him. She feels anger seeping through and she swiftly closes the door before her frustration at not understanding this new feeling taints it. She feels very protective of the way her chest rise up and tightens at the same time when she looked at her.

 

Shaw ends up downing a third of the whiskey bottle and passing out on the couch. She can’t face Root’s relaxed features, her mouth slightly ajar. It’s almost a violent need to numb this conflicting emotion. It’s too new, too scary to think of. Thankfully, her brain is fuzzy enough with the hard liquor she doesn’t even dream about it.

 

\-----

 

A week passes by and Root grows restless for something she can’t even pinpoint. She has woken up alone, and cold, and frustrated, every single morning this week. She feels something is up, but she doesn’t really know how to talk to Shaw about it. If she should even mention it.

 

Maybe she’s just spending too much time on Pinterest. She did make that account when her identity, for a good month, was to be a mom blogger. It didn’t help with her hopeless romantic tendencies to have to talk about how her babies were doing and how her  _ husband _ , Sam, was taking her on vacation at the beach and all the things she could think of. 

 

Root grinds her teeth, typing a series of lines of code in an aggressive way. 

 

“Did the keyboard talk back?” Shaw jokes from behind her, a warm hand suddenly pressed on her shoulder as a hot coffee replaces the one on her right.

“Wouldn’t let me put my line in, but I made it submit.” Her tone is a little forced, her smile too wide and full of teeth, but Shaw buys it with a snicker,

“Okay, you weirdo.” 

 

There’s a pause; Root’s breath hitches in her throat as Shaw seems to consider her next move. She shifts awkwardly on her feet, almost like she’s about to lean in, but then decides otherwise and just turns around. Root barely holds back the disappointed sigh and goes back to attacking her keyboard with her fingertips.

 

Shaw goes back to the living room, puts the TV on for good measure and sits on the couch. Her mind wanders off, mocking her because she couldn’t even bring herself to plop a quick kiss on Root’s forehead. Something felt so terrifying about such a small act of affection, it left Shaw scurrying away, tail tucked between her legs. Now that she’s sitting in the dull muted sound of the tv, the glow of the screen bouncing off her bear bottle, she feels so stupid.

 

All week, this warmth had continued to spread, until it seeped even into her sleep. She had woken up, two nights ago, in a cold sweat as the image of her holding a fragile newborn baby faded in her mind. She never had dreams like that before. She was fearful of the implications of such dreams, and the more she tried to push it away, the more she pushed Root away, unconsciously.

 

She had stopped getting dressed in their bedroom, opting instead to grab her clothes the night before and fold them in the living room. That way, she would come back from her morning walks, shower, get dressed for the day without disturbing Root. That made for a very grumpy Root in the morning, finding Sameen looking for a number to attend at the kitchen table.

 

“Shaw?” the voice startles her, right behind the couch.

 

She keeps quiet, listening to Root’s slippers thud softly on the hardwood floors until she was in front of her. Her silhouette was a dark cutout in the bright tv light and Shaw felt the strongest urge to gasp. She didn’t. Barely. Root sits down next to her, a little further away than usual, which Shaw notices uncomfortably.

 

Since she hasn’t said anything, Root doesn’t add anything, just sits there, looking at her hands. Shaw can tell she’s doing everything in her power not to writhe them together. She seems distant,  _ fragile _ she would think if she could. Shaw clears her throat, scratches her chin and extends a hand to touch Root’s knee. 

 

There’s an undeniable electric wave that runs from her hand to her chest and she feels bold, alive even, from that simple gesture.

 

Root smiles at her, and slides her hand under hers. Her thumb rubs softly on Shaw’s skin, over her tattoo.

 

“You never did tell me what this is.” Root caresses the erratic lines, frowning a little bit.

“You never asked.” Shaw says, and she hates that her voice sounds so  _ weak _ .

“Didn’t want to pry.” a whisper.

“Ask me.”

 

Shaw’s raspy voice is unmistakingly emotional, and it makes Root’s eyes dart between hers, trying to find something, anything. She smiles softly, sensing that this conversation is getting a little over threshold for Sameen. She turns to face her, lowering her body on top of Shaw's, one hand sneaking under her shirt.

 

“I’d rather not talk right now.” she says, and her eyes mean it.

 

Shaw lets her take her shirt off, and even tug at the hemline of her sweatpants with her teeth before she reclaims control and flips them over.

 

\-----

 

She figures it out a few days later, after careful observation of her behavior, and how it seemed to impact Root’s.

 

She feels almost guilty to have taken so long, but she thinks she’s got it figured out.

 

She sets an alarm an hour earlier than usual in the morning; she gets up, runs with Bear, wants to buy some breakfast but it is still four am, nothing is open. Walking back home, she does the mental inventory of their pantry and remembers that they still have some pancake mix. Root had “mistakenly” ordered the wrong size, and they ended up having 5 kilograms worth of pancake mix. Shaw surprises herself to smile, alone on the still streets of New York, and she only feels slightly weird about it.

 

She gets home, but instead of showering and getting dressed, she tiptoes back into the bedroom after washing off the sweat of her run. A shiver runs down her spine when she stealthily climbs back into bed. She’s unsure how to go about this, but her body seems to know; one arm slips under Root’s pillow, her hips cup Root’s bottom and her other arm wraps itself around her abdomen. Still mostly asleep, Root scoots backwards, even though there is no space left between them, and clings her arms around Shaw’s. 

 

It feels a little uncomfortable, but her heart finds Root’s heartbeat and it’s like she’s found her home.

 

Shaw knows she loves Root, but in this moment, when she has finally stopped fighting the warmth spreading in her chest. In that timeless moment, where she tightens her grip around Root’s hand, and her nose finds the place where her hair meets her neck; Shaw feels her love for Root.

 

It’s a pull that drives her to grind her hips forward, her knee seeking contact between Root’s legs. She closes her eyes, kisses Root’s first thoracic vertebrae; the bone poking under the skin. She feels more than she hears the sighed moan from Root. Encouraged by it, she kisses to the left, over to her shoulder. Root presses her ass into her and Shaw’s hips jolt forward in response.

 

Unsure if she’s awake for real, Shaw lets go of her hand and prompts it on her hip, fingers dipping low towards her front. Root unmistakably moans this time, and Shaw wiggles her tucked arm to be able to prop herself up a little bit. She kisses at Root’s shoulder, moves up to her exposed neck. Her hand feels up her ribcage, snakes in front, cups a small breast softly.

 

“Is this okay?” she whispers into Root’s good ear, flicking her earlobe with her tongue.

 

A quick bolting of Root’s hip into her and a sharp nod are what she gets as answers. Shaw feels empowered by this softness in her movements, by the seemingly innocent look on Root’s face. She kisses behind her ear, down her neck and grabs a bit of skin between her teeth.

 

“Do you want this?” she asks again, a little more bold, rolling a hardened nipple between two fingers.

 

Root whimpers, rolls her hips a few times, but doesn’t say anything. Shaw stops, smiling at Root’s shoulder, until Root nods vigorously. Shaw goes back to playing with her nipple, almost lazily, while she kisses the width of Root’s shoulder. She goes down to her shoulder blade, steadying her hand on her hip. Mindlessly tracing little forms on the softest part of Root’s stomach; the V-line descending to her navel, Shaw looses herself in the sweet smell of her skin, kissing lower and lower, until she has to shuffle her body to reach the small of Root’s back.

 

“Good?” she asks; she’s not sure why she feels like constantly making sure that Root is on board with this, especially by the soft moans that have been escaping her throat. 

 

Root lifts her head, cranes her neck to look at Shaw, her face at her hip. She smiles and it almost breaks Shaw’s heart with emotions. She nods, twisting her hips to lie on her back. Shaw nods too, kissing at her hip bone, then her lowest rib, and up her side. She stops right under her breast, cuts to the middle of her chest, and kisses back down.

 

She stops at Root’s scar on her lower abdomen, where she nearly got fatally shot, and her hand slides at her back to feel the exit scar. She kisses it gently, softly, and keeps going down until her chin is prickled by short rough hairs. Shaw looks up at Root, who gives her a short nod.

 

Shaw dips her tongue between her legs, spreading her folds until she reaches wetness. She’s surprised by how arouse Root is from simple kisses and a few touches, but she’s not complaining. Lazily, she runs the flat of her tongue over her wet navel, caressing her inner thigh with one hand, cupping her butt with the other. She leaves her cunt to kiss a trail back up, leaving open mouthed kisses all across her abdomen, giving a firm bite to her left hip and suckling until she knows she’s left a mark.

 

She’s never left such a tender hickey on Root; this one feels almost like an I love you, and it startles her from inside. Shaw leans into her body, lets her own naked center rest on top of Root’s. She kisses her breasts, rolls a nipple between her teeth gently. She moans without knowing when Root lovingly runs her hands on her back. She’s not used to this feeling; when Root touches her back, it usually ends with long red and burning scratch marks.

 

The new sensation makes Shaw dip her hips lower, and Root nudges her with her outside leg. Instinctively, Shaw straddles her. Their hips fall into place like two pieces of a puzzle, and Root finds her thigh; hot flesh burning on her skin as she starts to grind. One of her hand grabs a fistful of Shaw’s hair, but it lacks the roughness of a real hair tug. Instead, she guides her head towards hers, and kisses her.

 

Her lips faintly taste of coffee, and Shaw trembles under the tenderness of the kiss. It’s like she’s kissing Root for the first time; a real kiss, not rushed, not fueled by a desire of the flesh. It feels so much more intimate, makes her feel so vulnerable. She wants to recoil, to run away; her brain is screaming at her to jump back and stop this.

 

But her lips part in the laziest way possible, and the tip of Root’s tongue slide across her bottom lip. She doesn’t bite down hard, more in a way to lock their lips together again. Shaw obliges with eagerness, and she smiles through it. One of her hand finds Root’s cheek and her thumb caresses gently where Shaw’s lips touched hers a second ago.

 

It feels like the world has stopped, like time doesn’t exist anymore, when Shaw keeps grinding herself on Root’s thigh, and Root meets her thigh in rhythm. Their breathing has shortened, but Shaw can’t make herself move, no matter how much she wants to eat Root out until she screams her name. She stays there, their eyes locked in the most focused way, smiling at each other, kissing and tangling their tongues.

Shaw uses her other hand to slip two fingers inside of Root, and she gasps right at her ear. It makes Shaw bite down on her neck with a loud moan. Root’s hands grip a little tighter at her ass, giving a faster rhythm to Shaw’s grinding. They keep at it for a long time, sweat building  between them.

 

Root’s hair sticks to the side of her face, Shaw slips more and more down her thigh. She’s halfway down her body, mostly using her hand to make love to Root, when she looks back up at her face.

 

“I want to eat you out until you cum in my mouth.” She says, her voice rough from breathing through her mouth. “Do you want that, Root?” her name rolls off her tongue like it’s a heavenly word.

“Yes, Sameen, I would love that.” She replies, her mouth glistening as she licks her dry lips.

 

Shaw nods, lowering her head until she’s at the right height. She kisses the spot where her own dripping center was a few seconds ago, licking herself off of Root’s skin. A hand reaches in her hair, but she doesn’t pull or scratches; she just leaves it there, tenderly. Shaw kisses her way in, leaving a few more over her wet folds before she darts her tongue out. With the tip, she explores Root’s soaken entrance, dipping it in slowly. She pushes it in deeper, her nose buried in the rest of her.

 

Root can’t help but tighten her grip on her hair, even if it’s still as tame as they ever were. Sameen keeps tongue-fucking her before Root gently tugs her up. Shaw cocks an eyebrow and Root’s head falls back on her pillow. She happily obliges, flicking the flat of her tongue over her sensitive clit. She sucks right above it, engulfing it in her mouth from time to time, following the sound of Root’s moans. 

 

Root’s hand tighten and loosen in rhythm, and it doesn’t take long for Shaw to follow it for speed and pressure. Root starts to swear not long after, rolling her hips into Shaw’s mouth. 

 

She stops moving her head on her own, letting Root dictate the pace, pushing Shaw’s head or releasing her hair a little bit. Shaw lets her ride her face until she feels her movements are getting more erratic. She doesn’t take full control back, but she starts participating again, sliding two fingers inside of her and pumping in and out in sync with her tongue.

 

Root’s orgasm comes after a small built-up of speed and pressure, and she shivers into it, pressing hard on Shaw’s head and clenching around her fingers. She rides it out with loud sighs, moaning her girlfriend’s name multiple times, until her hand completely releases her hair.

 

She slides it towards her face, cups her cheek, and looks at her with squinted eyes. She’s spent, Shaw can tell, and it makes her feel so warm inside, she’s taken aback a little.

 

Root doesn’t give her time to think too much about it, tugging her back up gently. Shaw wipes her mouth gingerly before kissing her again. Root moans when she tastes herself on her lips, and Shaw immediately bucks her hips down. She doesn’t fight when Root flips them over and her thumb traces over her lips.

 

“Do you want to ride my face, Sameen?” Just hearing the words makes Shaw’s hip jolt forward and she would be ashamed of such a needy reaction if Root wasn’t lying on her back beside her, waiting for an answer.

“Do you want me to?” Shaw asks, slowly straddling Root’s middle chest.

“Very much.” Root slides her arms under Shaw’s butt and before she knows it, her mouth is kissing inside her thighs, dragging a tongue across hot skin.

 

Root works her way towards her navel, her chin coated in wetness. Shaw watches her closely, getting even more aroused by the second; something she didn’t think was possible, just looking at Root being down there and obviously enjoying herself too. She gasps loudly, folding over, when Root boldly sucks her clit in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it inside. A hand instinctively grabs a hold of Root’s head, encouraging her to keep doing just that.

 

Root’s eyes follow Shaw’s open mouth, her crinkled nose, deeply furrowed brows, as pleasure runs through her. She works her mouth on Shaw’s soaked cunt, using her facial expressions to guide her through motions. She basks in the way Shaw moans louder than ever when she orgasms, her second hand grabbing Root’s to tangle their fingers together. She grips tightly, her hips bucking wildly on Root’s face, keeping her head in place with the other hand. 

 

As she rides it down, the hand buried in Root’s hair starts caressing instead. Root holds her there for just a little longer, admiring her view of spent and heavy breathing Sameen Shaw. She looks so beautiful in that instant, Root almost can’t take it, so she wiggles a little bit and Shaw unsticks herself from her face.

 

They lay in bed, facing each other, Shaw’s hand mindlessly caressing Root’s cheek, and they smile.

 

“I love you.” Shaw whispers with tender eyes.

“I love you.” Root replies with a sheepish smile.

 

It’s not the first time they’ve said it, but it’s the first time Shaw has  _ felt _ it more than she’d known it. 

 

As the sun pierces through the blinds, her love for Root is no longer a fact, but an emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Feelings! also, i'm open for prompts; either leave them in the comments or directly to me! Doesn't have to be smut, it can be anything, I'm in a mood!


End file.
